A perfect secret
by ink-night18
Summary: Luffy is alone and sad since his elder brother death, but his new neighbor and school mate is going to change his life forever, because Zoro and Luffy are going to have a little perfect secret relationship ! In spite of difficulties Luffy is decided to stay with the guy who made him smile for the first time since a year.
1. prologue: time is our best ennemy

**So here is my first fic in English, I hope everybody will enjoy it! Firstly English is not my mother**

**tongue and I am deeply sorry if I made mistakes, I would like you, readers, to help me if you can indicate me where **

**I made such and terrible faults.**

**So there, it's the prologue, I don't know if you are going to love it, but honestly I am doing my best for this story.**

**I considered it as a personal challenge. **

**And of course I don't own anything. Every character is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

Life, that word seems to be easy to understand, but actually is more difficult to undergo it.

I have never been someone who cared about life because I loved mine … until that cursed day.

The first day of your life in high school is supposed to be one of the most special days in a life, with your weeding, your first childbirth and your death.

For me that was the first day of a new chapter of my life, not only because I was going to attempt a new school, but because that day changed my life forever and I could never forget it.

That morning, the sunlight went through my window, I put over my head my blanket and I began to hide me more in the dream world because I was currently eating a piece of meat, with ketchup and other things that made me drool. Was I hungry? I did not really know, but my only preoccupation that moment was to avoid to wake up and to get prepared because summer holidays were over.

I grabbed my pillow stronger than before, and I started to devour all the food in front of my eyes in my dream.

Honestly, that was how I liked a day start when I did not make any nightmare, but a food-dream which make me so glad and forced me to stay more in my comfortable bed.

Suddenly, I felt something hot catching my feet and then something cold on my face, something like a liquid, like WATER!

"Good morning Princess, you should wake up now, we are going to be late!" A happy voice said.

I opened hardly my eyes to see my brother's hazel one; I began to complain like usually.

"ACEEEE … I was eating! How could you?! That's not fair!" I groaned a bit angry.

He put my head again in the water, I woke up that time, then something slimy was poured on my hair, then hot hands started to scratch the top of my scalp.

"Don't cry! This is only shampoo!" Ace explained before laughing proudly.

Indeed when the shampoo reached my eyes, I felt like thousand spikes were attacking my eyeball at the same time, the result was me trying to break free from my brother strong arm.

"Let me go! That burnt! How could you torture me?! I'm your brother!" I cried like an innocent victim.

Ace did not hear anything I said, he took my forearm, at that moment something like a cool breeze stroked my whole body, I opened my eyes like Ping-Pong ball and I realized I was naked like a worm in the bathroom.

I was Ace's toy, like a human doll, I was not made in plastic! I was made of muscles and cheese, Vivi told me this every time she played with my cheeks.

A powerful water jet hit my skin, cold at the beginning, then hot, then cold again, I was like a tomato cooked, a sweet smell tickled my nose since Ace was rubbing me with orange-lemon shower gel, his own shower gel.

I made a surprised face at my brother looked. He was used to warning me about his stuff, he hated when I take one of his thing.

He smiled, Ace was muscular, he was completely taller than I was, and he had black ebony hair like mine, but his was a bit longer.

His face ended by a pointed chin, and his cheek was covered with freckles.

And for me Ace's best feature was his charming and mischievous smile.

I wiped myself with a black towel, I looked at the blue ocean tiles of our bathroom, which was little, but lovely, the shower cabin was full of my toys, like a plastic whale, an octopus and pirate boat.

Ace threw me my school uniform; I put it in a record of time.

I already hated it, it was composed by a grey trousers, a white shirt, a black tie and a dark green jacket with my new school coat of arms on the right top pocket: a golden anchor with a large roped taking the shape of a R and a T; referring to the name of the institution: Rough Tell.

What a stupid name! Rough Tell! But that was not my choice, Ace decided to register me there because he studied in that school, at least my brother would be every time next to me. Well, I would hope so!

Rough Tell High School was one of the most famous institutions of Tokyo, to be true I did not understand how they had accepted my candidacy because my school file was not the usual one of the majority students. Maybe luck? I suspected Ace to have something with the decision of my school assignment.

"Luffy, eat your meat rapidly please! I hate to repeat!" Ace shouted a bit nervous

I did not know why he was so excited for my first day at the high school as I was not someone interested in school and studies; I preferred to imagine adventures and to draw histories! Especially pirates' stories, I found pirates so interesting.

I came into the kitchen, I sat on the chair, letting my hand walked on the table, I felt Ace's reproach glance on me, I made a sulky face, I was not enthusiasm at all and he tried to make me ambitious, but that had failed, my only dream was to write.

I understood now, with the time, why he acted like that towards my future, Ace had been working for more than three years in a bar owned by the chef Zeff.

He worked a lot after school, in spite of all that burden he was a good student, surely because he was naturally smart, but also because Ace was loved by everyone, not the teacher' pet, but the guy who could help everyone.

Actually, I admired my brother for this sociability gift. And, his courage, he did not want me to work and suffer like he was, even if I tried to complain to help him, I was motivated to find a job, but he shouted at me, pretexting I was too young to work somewhere.

And also because I was the reason of our poorness, I enjoy eating, buying stupid toys, and Ace had made so many efforts in my life to make me happy and he could not refuse to buy me anything.

But without parents and live only together made us closer than usual brotherhood.

I was sixteen and Ace was nineteen, this year should be his last one in high school before the university, something that he hated to speak about, as he did not want to let me alone.

"Are you going to see Vivi?" My brother asked roughly with a little perverse tone.

I looked at him weirdly, eating the last piece of meat on the table and drinking an apple juice glass. I cleaned my face with my right hand that was not the first time he acted like that, every time I told him I came back from Vivi's, he looked at me with "you-did-it" face.

I meant sex, it would be seven months that Vivi and I had been dating each other until today, and personally I thought a lot about that because I loved my girlfriend, but for me, Ace was the most important person.

"Stop saying bullshits like that!" I complained a bit pissed off.

He put his palm hand on my forehead, I gave him a glare before catching my bag, and he nodded silently. I got up from the chair and we started to walk.

I heard the noise of a closing door and I turned back to watch the street, a lot of citizen were walking, impatient to begin their work, I was not jealous of them at all, contrary to that, I thought it was a pity for them to kill all their will and ambition in a stupid work.

My brother came after hiding the key of the house in his jacket. He moved his head to the direction of our way.

"So Lu' are you looking forward to seeing your friends, Nami and Usopp, that's correct, isn't it?" He questioned putting his hands in his trousers' pocket.

"I guess so" I answered without a real overjoying reaction.

That was true, I liked my friends, but I hated school, the only good point in school for me was to be with them, but if I could skip school today, I would not hesitate a second and I would take the opportunity.

"Ace, may I asked you something? It's about Vivi" I did not know why, the suddenly desire to speak with my brother about it appeared in my mind.

"Sure" he answered politely.

I did not know how I had to explain it, I was totally confused, would my brother find me weird? Or would he be mad to me? A lot of question started to appear in my mind and a great deal of incertitude pushed me to say anything.

But I gathered all the courage I had and I said:

"I like someone else more than her, is that normal?"

He stopped and looked at me with a particular glare, he cleared his throat slowly.

"What do you mean? Do you love another girl?" he tried simply with a neutral tone.

I headed down ashamed by what I was going to say.

"Well …" full blood pressure was in my brain now like an alarm system to make me stop in my question, I seized his hand strongly and I said. "I love you more".

He did a weird face before laughing as usual, he took my chin between his fingers and smiled at me, his skin was so smooth and soft, I really liked when Ace took care of me like this morning, I had been lying to myself for a long, eventually I realized how much my brother was important for me.

"I love you too Luffy." He whispered, before adding "now we should hurry".

I got a knot in my stomach after that sentence, he did not understand what I tried to tell him, or was he doing on purpose? Or that was the truth? Did he love me the same way I loved him?

Too much question and I crossed the road when a car arrived quickly and perilously in front of me, I did not notice it, I was completely absorbed by my thoughts. The only thing I heard at that moment was Ace's voice and then I felt someone pushing me strongly and roughly away on the opposite sidewalk.

When I turned back, I barely had the time to see my brother last smile before the car turned him over and … killed him.

"Ace … Ace …" I muttered and my mind got blank.

**Please! Reviews are motivation!**

**How did you find it? Tell me everything you think!**


	2. Death birthday and new one

**Hey readers, firstly thanks for the reviews, that's really nice, thank you so much !**

**Now it's the first chapter, so enjoy ! **

**Tell me everything you think about it :) **

**Oh and the " *** " means a POV change! **

* * *

Loneliness, that word does exist in the dictionary, but only a few people can understand it, like me now. A life with such disease is something horrible; it's like being in jail, undergoing all the pity and the entire sad glares on you. Loneliness is my companion now. Since he has gone…

Every day I woke up with the same feelings, disgust, pain, despair. I came into the kitchen looking for some meat, without any enthusiasm, without the desire to eat something to keep bearing the rest of the day.

But today was supposed to be particular since it was Ace's death birthday, I tried to make a cake, but I did not succeed! Maybe because I did not put enough flour in the mixture, or probably because he was not here anymore.

After my fail, I decided to bring him a piece of our childhood. I meant his dear little teddy bear, Grandpa' got him this for his first Christmas! And, he kicked my ass every time I had played with it.

I missed everything single moment that I lived with him. Playing in the backyard, eating meat contest, watching horror movies, fighting about stupidities, talking about my sadness, annoying everybody, teasing him, his smile, his so magical smile, I could continue the list … of normal brother's life.

Actually I realized all these moment were precious when he disappeared…

Since he was not here anymore, I tried to answer my question. Why was I living?

Before, I thought the answer was him, to be a family with Ace, to see him taking care of me, holding me in his strong arms when somebody hurt me, after he punched him for that.

Like a déjà-vu, I put the dark grey trousers, the white shirt, the black tie and the dark green jacket of our school, I remembered him getting angry because I did not put on correctly my tie, or my shirt, considering me as a little child.

I looked at me in the mirror, my skin used to be pink, but it had been becoming more and more pale, I had dark rings under the eyes, my hazel look had that little sadness into it, I tried to smile, but my lips did not want to obey.

Resigned, I opened the door and I got in the world of anonymity. Something annoying for my old me, but perfect for my new me, I needed to be forgot, only the time to gather the courage to live without him. Even after a year.

I noticed a truck in front of my neighbor's house, I stopped a few moments, that house had not been occupied for seven years. I saw some furniture and other things. I was not really curious by that, I turned back and kept walking.

The sun was already risen up, people started to move like ants, the majority wanted to get as soon as possible in their work, to be society animal, without feelings, and like this, they could forget everything. How much I was jealous from those people who had lost their mind in their job…

Everyone around me was focus on reaching a goal in their life, me, I wasn't…

The only wish I had was to fill the hole in my heart, in my life.

I turned on the right, and then I kept straight for five hundred meters, and turned again on the right. I learnt religiously the way to the cemetery.

I was only focus on my breathing, considering only people around as ghost or spirit, and that did not count for me.

Loneliness was killing me more and more every day, and nonetheless, I did not react, to be honest I did not want to save me, as nothing was important for me anymore!

When they asked me where he needed to rest in peace, I told them in the place where the sun never went down.

I meant by this, the cemetery of Sainte Elena North Sun.

Ace liked the sun, in fact Ace was like the sun, warm, comforting, supporting, always happy, and, always crazy and pride.

I entered into the cemetery, in silence; I knew perfectly the way, like a reflex, firstly main path, then the second line, and finally twelfth colon.

Between a simple marble tomb and another dark one, his was white, with the epitaph "a loved brother and a strong friend". I was guilty for his death, he wanted to save my life until the end, I did not deserve it! That him who should be alive now, not me, not someone like me ….

I put the teddy bear on the stone. I looked at my brother's picture in the tombstone, with his mischievous smile.

I felt empty, tears started to appear in my eyes. I breathed roughly, trying to calm down.

"Hey Ace, how are you?" I said whereas I put my right hand on his picture. "A year and everything changed, today is special and hard for me, but I won't forget your favorite sentence "never give up". I annoyed Zeff to let me work tonight because I need money for the new bills, and also because I need new cloth I think." I felt my heart getting heavier and I got off my hand. "I don't know how I'm going to do today at school. Do you remember how excited you were last year? You smiled at me … you smiled for the last time".

Suddenly I saw shadows moving toward me, I turned my head in the direction to find two people, a girl with orange head and who was sat on a bench in front of me, her school outfit was the same as mine except she had a grey short skirt, she looked like friendly and her lips drew a supporting smile. Next to her, holding his bike in his hands, a guy with curly black hair and a long nose, with bulging eyes was looking at me worried.

The girl was Nami and the boy Usopp.

I remembered Ace who asked me about them a year ago. I made my best to not cry.

I waved my right hand in their direction to erase that worried and pity expression on their face.

"So you're ready?" Nami asked with enthusiasm.

I looked at her before going through the tomb rows in the cemetery and reaching the city. My two mates were right behind me.

"Yes, I have to; I don't really have the choice. If I don't go to school Ace would be angry" I said it uneasily.

"Look Luffy, that's my new bike, it's cool, isn't it?" Usopp told me this and he tendered me the object.

"Yeah … when did you buy it?" I asked politely.

I made a superhuman effort to go on the conversation since I did not have the desire to speak anymore.

"Last week! And guess what? This weekend I'm going to add some accessories" He said proudly whereas he flicked his nose.

"I have news information!" Nami yelled.

Usopp and I stopped, we looked at each other, Nami was the king of girl who likes money and mandarin, she can be as well adorable as demonic. But she stayed with me all the year and she never gave me up. On the contrary Usopp is a funny guy, who enjoyed telling false stories and pretending to be courageous while he is indeed a coward.

But without all their flaws I liked them a lot, they were my friend, even if I did not acte as a friend since Ace's death.

I never smiled again at one of Usopp's lie, or I never hung out with Nami.

I changed towards them, but they were still by my sides.

"What?" My long-nose comrade asked with a bit pissed off because Nami interrupted him.

"Well according to the gossips he is a well-known swordsmanship champion and the most important he is rich, maybe he needs some friends, or maybe he needs me?" She whispered with a delirious face as usually when she speaks about money.

I was not really interested in that, a new one? Well I hoped for him he would find his place in that stupid school.

And about the school, we finally arrived in front of Rough Tell grids, with its old portal. I felt nostalgic, when I was younger, I used to wait for Ace at that place precisely.

Nami grabbed my hand and she pulled me rapidly in school, she was excited to see the new one, she needed money, well she needed money every time.

"Am I gorgeous?" she asked putting a hand in her hair, after doing them in a ponytail.

"NNAAAAAAAAAAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN" a familiar voice screamed.

Like he came from nowhere, a blond guy with a fringe which hide the half left part of his face and uncommon twisted eyebrow above his right blue eyes.

"You're always gorgeous, always pretty, so se…"He could not finish his sentence as Nami punched him a bit violently.

"Hey guys" An acute voice sighed in a shy tone.

I stayed frozen at the sound of the voice, with curly long blue hair and an angelic graceful face. Vivi was looking at me with her particular fresh expression of her face, her eyes were deep blue and charming. I felt suddenly bad.

I tried to smile, but I completely failed, I just moved my head to say a little "hello". We broke up a week after Ace's death; I could not bear her worried face, her attention for me since my feelings for her were not the same as hers.

"Vivi-chaaaaaaaaan" Sanji started again to play his fanboy.

"Vivi, how was Egypt?" Nami questioned happily.

"Tell us about your trip!" Usopp added.

I looked at them a bit surprised, I was not sure to well understand what I just heard.

"You went to Egypt?" I tried anxiously.

She got down her head that what she did every time she was embarrassed. She smiled nervously before saying:

"Yes … I did not tell you, I forget because I had known only a day before I left, and the only person aware was Nami".

The red-headed girl turned back her face not to look at me.

"Oh Luffy you are here, and Usopp!" Sanji eventually noticed my presence.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sanji" I said politely.

"How could you only notice now that we're here? Dumbass!" my comrade said furious.

"Well did you see the new one? I really want to meet him, and by the way, Usopp, Luffy and Vivi, the teacher in charge of our class is Franky, you know super-pervert!" The veal girl said to change the discussion.

"Really?" I remembered a guy with weird arms and an Elvis' like hairstyle.

"How I forgot something Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan told me to come before the other because she wanted me to do something for her". Sanji yelped excited.

"You know, she is your teacher?" Usopp tried to ask.

I looked at Vivi, she put some hair behind her left ear, and looked at her phone, she was trying to avoid my eyes, I gave a glare then to Nami. The girl began to look for something in her pocket, she looked at her bag then.

"I am so stupid I forgot the paper for the gym club! I have to call Nojiko, you should go guys, I catch you up later, right?"

And before any answer Nami went to the school exit, she probably wanted to call her big sister. Nojiko was definitively cool, she was in the same class as Ace, she knew him a lot and when he died she used to come to visit me and speak with me.

She tried to force me to come at her house and to spend the night with Nami and her. But I only wanted them to leave me alone, even if they did not want to do so. Although I did not blame them for that, the two sisters were bighearted in spite of the appearance.

"Shit" I said angrily.

I had been looking for that stupid school for more than an hour now. I did not want to admit, but I was actually lost. I tried to read a map on the sidewalk, but I did not get it, every time I asked somebody to tell me where the Rough Tell High School was I get more lost and confused.

That is why I hated big cities, I did not have a good sense of orientation, it was surprising for a guy like me to be like that, but everyone had is one defect and weakness.

I felt like a bee in a jungle, I tried to reach the school haphazardly.

I did not have the time to know Tokyo, I came from Fukuoka, and I avoided every time to come in a town like that if that was not important.

I decided to leave my family in the South, because I felt more uncomfortable there, more than before, as my parents did not care about him, they considered me more like an obstacle or a mistake in their life.

I was only the child that they took with them either for wealth family meeting or some ridiculous dinners. I was not a part of their world, to be honest I always felt alone, except when she was with me.

My only preoccupation in my life had been to being the best, for example yesterday I was in London for a competition that I had won of course.

I moved in here, to be alone and not to be annoyed by them, I meant more than my parents, my family in general, a group of people focused on the way to get more and more money.

I turned on the left, I did not appreciate Tokyo, but that was the unique solution I had.

Suddenly I stubbed against someone, or to be exact someone stubbed against my chest.

"Sorry" a girly voice said.

I looked down at a red hear girl, she made a stupid girl face, and she kept watching me for a second as if I were an interesting cloth or something that girls did like.

"Look at where you go next time." I told her a bit pissed off buy my situation.

After checking her, I eventually noticed that she had the same school outfit than me. I gave a glare to her, but before I could ask her, she forestalled me.

"So you are the new rich one! So lucky I am! I am Nami! Nice to meet you! Do you need help?" she asked me with desire betraying her eyes.

I perfectly knew that kind of girl, the kind you-are-rich-and-I-am-a-complicated-girl-who-like-expensive-thing.

I grumbled, nevertheless I had to find my way, and obviously she was attempting the same institution as mine.

"I'm looking for Rough Tell High School" I told her with an impatient expression on my face.

She nodded and she smiled.

"Can I have something in exchange … I meant money". Her look got an evil spark.

She was really a witch, I turned back and I started to walk letting her alone, I did not like that kind of girl.

"Where're you going?" she asked furiously.

"To school witch!" I cried.

"Just behind you! Idiot!" she added in a snide tone.

When I turned back, I saw a panel where it was written a giant R and T, with an anchor in the same way of the coat of arms on my jacket.

Well when I said I did not have a real good sense of orientation, I meant I could not even notice a building in front of my eyes.

The school looked like an old factory; the institution had three buildings in shape of a H, a bit weird. I noticed one younger than the other, with plants and trees, how could that be possible? A school with a garden in Tokyo, I was totally surprised.

Weird was the first word which came in my mind.

I came into the first building; the walls were pale and faded. That was not the kind of usual aspect for a famous institution.

I saw a board with pictures of some probably students, and some other papers with information.

Some boys were in a corner, and a guy with blond hair was waiting apart to them, next to stares.

"You must be the new one?" He demanded.

"Zoro". I said a bit annoyed by being called "the new one"

"Is that your name?" The blond thin guy asked.

I nodded silently.

"You have weird hair, well follow me; I have been waiting for your grass face to come for thirty minutes. Hurry, Robin-chwan must be expecting me." The guy added proudly.

"What did you said? Grasses face? Did you see yours? You look like a French fries." I told him furious.

"What? I am going to kick your ass!" the weird guy said groaning.

"Show me! I bet you're nothing than a little shitty bastard!" I added in a causing tone.

"Well Sanji and … oh you should be Roronoa-san. Nice to meet you I am your teacher, you can call me Nico-Sensei".

A brunette woman with turquoise eyes said roughly with a freaking smile. She looked normal, but something made me feel uncomfortable with her.

Alright then! My teacher heard everything I said to that stupid dart-brow.

I bet the day would not get better.

* * *

As always reviews are motivation, thanks for reading me ! :)


End file.
